The present invention is directed to a hand-held tool with a cutting or grinding disk mounted on a drive shaft, and a protective hood partially enclosing the disk having end walls extending parallel on opposite sides of the disk, and a side wall extending around a part of the disk circumference and connecting the side walls together. An outlet stub, for carrying off waste materials generated by the disk, extends through the side wall and outwardly from the hood. In addition, the hood has an opening through which a portion of the disk extends.
A hand-held tool with a cutting or grinding disk partially enclosed by a protective hood is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,980. This tool has an outlet stub discharging waste material from an interior space in the hood, and the stub is possibly connected with a vacuum source. The stub removes waste material basically in the form of dust which has been generated by the disk and is confined within the interior space of the protective hood.
Due to the rotation of the disk, the waste material has a flow direction within the hood corresponding to the rotary motion of the disk from the point where the disk reenters the opening in the hood and can flow out of the hood opening due to the rotation of the disk. In this arrangement only a very small part of the waste material is carried off through the outlet stub. The remainder of the waste material is deposited in an obstructive manner in the region where the disk projects from the opening in the hood.